


A Harder Day’s Night

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Hard Days [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they all join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harder Day’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“You should go after him.”

“Who?” Stephen asked, mind still post-orgasm fuzzy. Ryan merely raised an eyebrow. _Oh._ Of course Ryan would realise there was someone standing behind him, probably even knew who it was without being told too.

“But what about…?” Stephen moved his hip slightly so it bumped against Ryan’s no doubt painfully hard erection. Ryan bit down on his bottom lip and took a moment to compose himself before answering. Long enough for Stephen to wonder if it was possible for him to get hard again this soon.

“I’m going after him too.”

This time it was Stephen’s turn to hold in his gasp, something he easily achieved when he grabbed Ryan’s neck and pulled him forward, his mouth on Ryan’s in a kiss meant to bruise. Ryan responded just as fiercely, his cock rubbing against Stephen’s leg before both of them pulled back to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Go,” Ryan told Stephen, giving him a little push. Stephen grinned.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he replied, hurriedly scooting off the bed, and nearly tripping over his trousers as he did so. He hastily kicked off his shoes and removed his trousers before pausing and turning around, his well-formed body highlighted in the doorway, his head tilted flirtatiously. “Don’t be long.” A warning and a promise. Ryan nodded.

Stephen stepped into the living room area, shedding the rest of his clothes as he went. Cutter was standing in the middle of the room, looking baffled. It was a good look on him.

Stephen tiptoed closer, till the movement caught Cutter’s eye. “Sorry, I didn’t know…I mean I didn’t see…” He stopped, noticing for the first time that Stephen was naked. He turned his head away quickly, face heating up; he’d seen Stephen naked plenty of times before and since the anomalies, but that had usually been because they were sharing a tent, or covered in slime. He certainly hadn’t had such a visceral reaction before, the heat pooling in his belly and the sharp stab of jealousy that anyone was touching Stephen the way Ryan had been.

“Hey,” Stephen whispered, stepping right into Cutter’s personal space, and gently cradling Cutter’s jaw and moving it towards him. “It’s okay.” And to prove it he tilted Cutter’s head and kissed him sweetly, almost chastely on the mouth. “Really, really okay,” he breathed against Cutter’s mouth until Cutter was letting Stephen in, kissing him back and slowly letting his hands drift down to Stephen’s hips, pulling him closer.

Stephen couldn’t help the low throaty groan that escaped as he felt the friction of Cutter’s clothes against his body, could feel the twitching in his cock even if he wasn’t getting hard just yet. He needed this, this slow build up, knew that it would feel ten times better when Cutter was pushing into him.

“Fuck me,” he murmured into the shell of Cutter’s ear.

“Oh God, yes,” Cutter breathed, body jerking towards Stephen, his grip on Stephen’s body hard and just the right shade of painful.

“You’ll be needing some help getting undressed then,” Ryan remarked, his presence behind Cutter startling the other two men.

“Do you have to keep doing that?” Cutter asked, the sharp tone softened by the moan he exhaled as Ryan leaned around him and slipped his hands underneath Cutter’s shirt.

“Yes,” Ryan moaned, grinding into Cutter’s arse, “I do.” His breathing speed up as he started to thrust unashamedly into Cutter but still keeping enough control to slip Cutter’s jacket from his shoulders and to begin unfastening his shirt, allowing Stephen access to suck and bite at Cutter’s nipples. Cutter found himself being pushed back by Stephen and pulled back by Ryan. He knew they were trying to get Ryan off first but if they didn’t stop he was going to come too, and there was no way he was going to do that anywhere but inside Stephen.

“Ugh,” he sighed, the words not forming but Stephen had known him long enough and one look from underneath ridiculously long eyelashes was all he needed.

“Tom, you need to come right now.”

“Damn it Stephen,” Ryan cursed even as he did as he’d been commanded, thrusting one last time against Cutter before coming all over the other man’s trousers. Cutter pulled a face and started to remove them, batting Stephen’s hands away when he tried to help.

“Won’t last long…”

Stephen nodded in understanding, his cock now fully hard. He went to check on Ryan who had slumped to the floor, his breathing harsh.

“You okay?”

“Ask me later.”

Stephen laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Do you…” But he never finished the sentence. Cutter had pushed him onto the sofa and his mouth was temporarily filled with cushion.

“Condoms, lube…” Ryan told the older man, pointing towards the coffee table where he’d laid the supplies while the others had been busy.

“Thanks,” Cutter replied, grabbing at the condom with shaking fingers. It had been a long time since he’d done this with anyone, never mind a man.

“It’ll be fine,” Stephen reassured him, twisting around so he was lying on his back. “But if you don’t hurry up I’m going to start without you,” and matching his actions to his words he began to leisurely stroke his leaking cock.

“Don’t you dare,” Cutter growled, momentarily blindsided by the overwhelming desire he felt for the other man. God he needed this.

Stephen was unrepentant though, until Cutter had slipped on the condom. Only then did Stephen stop touching himself, though he kept his hands lying on his legs, close to his cock.

“Can I…?” Ryan asked, dipping his hand into the lube. Stephen’s breath hitched and Cutter knew there was no way he could refuse.

“Okay.”

Ryan sighed with pleasure and moved over on his knees to the sofa. Stephen watched his every movement, senses as heightened as if he were tracking a creature. But even then he was taken by surprise as Ryan slipped his fingers inside of him, no hesitation, just confidence that Stephen was his for the taking.

“Fuck,” he gasped, pushing down on the two, then three fingers as they scissored inside him. His eyes locked on Cutter’s. “Nick, please, need you right now.”

Ryan removed his fingers and then, not pausing for a moment, reached out and fisted Cutter’s cock with one hand whilst pushing him towards Stephen’s arsehole with the other. Stephen nearly screamed with pleasure as Ryan fingers and Cutter’s cock pushed inside of him, stretching him enough that he knew sitting down tomorrow was going to be impossible. And then Ryan removed his fingers and it was just him and Cutter locked together. Cutter started on a fast and hard rhythm that would never last, but it wasn’t meant to, both of them so close to orgasm that they could taste it. Stephen shifted so that his legs could wrap around Cutter’s back and Cutter responded by capturing Stephen’s mouth with his own and giving one final, harsh thrust that sent them both over the edge, Cutter devouring Stephen’s cries.

Silence descended on the room as all three men felt too exhausted to move, let alone breathe. It was Ryan, as usual, who saw the potential problems first, getting up and starting to straighten the room. Stephen and Cutter groaned as one, but didn’t move, content to lie in each other’s arms for a little longer.

“Fine,” Ryan sighed, “but don’t blame me when Connor comes in here wondering where you’ve got to.”

“I don’t think I can face having The Talk with Connor right now,” Cutter muttered into Stephen’s neck.

“I’m sure he knows about…” Stephen paused. “He can’t be…” Cutter raised an eyebrow. “Okay, let’s get moving.”

Which is when they heard muttered cursing from outside the door. “I think it’s broken.”

“Oh, give it here.”

“No, Abby, I can…”

“Connor!”

“Oh for goodness sake, give it to me. Honestly.”

“Sorry Claudia.”

Cutter and Stephen stared at each other and then over at Ryan, who hadn’t paused in his tidying up, but kept on steadily straightening the room, picking up discarded clothes and wiping at come stains on the carpet.

“Move,” Stephen breathed, gently pushing Cutter off him and then dragging him into the relative safety of the bedroom.

Ryan mused that if Stephen had moved that quickly this morning, none of this would have happened. Maybe he needed to convince Stephen not to work out so much. Which is when the door opened and a red-faced civil servant got more of an eyeful than she was bargaining for.


End file.
